stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Season Four
The Calm Before the Darkness is the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers. This season answers confusing questions left unanswered in Operation: Blind Storm. The season takes place 1 year after the events of Operation: Blind Storm and the Mushroom Force is still trying to adjust to their loss of powers. Brock and Gary are arguing about who sucks the most, and go to Professor Oak for a decision. Waluigi returns after being in Australia, explaining his absence. Wario gets into a relationship with Mona. Mario accidentally kills Donkey Kong's new girlfriend Pauline by giving her Solid Snake's medical chocolates, which results in tension between him and Snake as Snake suffers from rapid aging. Solid Snake begins to question the Energy Source and the loss of the powers. Meanwhile, a mysterious group known as the Trifecta and a sudden overpopulation of ninjas begins to stir up trouble, and a man named Ryu comes to train the group for the upcoming battle. The season began on January 28, 2011, with the airing of "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates" and ended with 15 episodes on May 6, 2011, with the airing of "The Darkness Explains It All." Overall, Season Four appears to be a clever mix of both the more story-driven aspects of Season Two and Season Three and the comedic aspects of Season One, in both the plotlines and the personalities of the heroes. Background After much pressure from the fans following Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and Operation: Blind Storm, Season 4 was officially announced by Rich Alvarez at the end of The Interactive Adventure. Later, Alvarez confirmed that the problem of the group losing their powers will be part of the synopsis, but he didn't confirm if they would get their powers back within the season. The special effects were brought to a minimum in order to avoid time constraints. Alvarez stated that the only thing that will come close to fighting would be normal hand to hand combat. In Alvarez's video series Life in the Fat Lane it was confirmed that Austin Stevenson and Tim Muller would return as Brock and Ness. A new costume was bought for Donkey Kong (since the original one was being temporarily borrowed by Alvarez and Chris Muller and eventually had to be given back to its owner) and Pauline and Max Payne joined the cast in Season 4. Due to Alvarez and Dane Cook each going their own ways, Ash and Daisy did not return. Episodes See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Five * Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie External links * Season Four Playlist﻿ Critical reception The season remains a controversial subject among fans. While the continued revival of the lighter tone resurrected by The Interactive Adventure was well received by some, the biggest criticisms by viewers were of the plot and the show's new over reliance on toilet humor. Kevin Chamberlain has raised opinions on both these criticisms in his retrospective of the season, he also found the revival of the Darkness to be very contrived and annoying since it ruined the season 3/movie act 2 concept. Trivia * This is the penultimate season of Stupid Mario Brothers. * The season is widely regarded by many fans to be the definitive low point of the show's run. * It is the last season to feature a JMK episode and the band itself. * The Ninjas are introduced. * Ness returns as a series regular character. * It is the first season to lack an opening sequence. * Solid Snake ages for the first time. * The Season had two main plots which were getting Snake his money for Mario stealing his chocolates which was never resolved as Snake forgets about it. The second plot occurs after Episode 53 when Mario and his friends are threatened by the Trifecta. * The main antagonists are the Darkness and the Trifecta. Category:Season Four Category:Seasons